Harry Potter and the Ultimate Bond
by blackprincess0015
Summary: What would happen if the curse Dolohov used on Hermione during the battle in DOM had a different effect?
1. The Purple Flame

**A****.N: **This is my first HP story, so please be gentle with me. lol! This is an AU story, and will be HHr, so if you don't want that, then stop reading at this point.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Harry and Hermione would have ended up together and Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonk's wouldn't have died.

**Summary: **During the battle in DOM, what if the curse Dolohov used on Hermione had a different effect, what if instead of damaging internal organs, the curse damages the soul and in extension the magical core of the victim, what would have had happened?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Harry Potter and the Ultimate Bond**

Chapter One: **The Purple Flame**

_Harry's POV_

'_It's a trap!'_ I thought as Death Eaters emerged from different direction, effectively surrounding us. '_I should have listened to Hermione'_ I thought, now my friends and I are going the die here, and it's my fault!

"Now Potter, give the prophecy to me." Lucius Malfoy said, as he took off his mask.

"Where is Sirius?" I asked, though I already know that he is not in here.

The Death Eater beside Malfoy started laughing, while she stepped forward and pulled her hood off and took off her mask, I heard Neville gasp, as Bellatrix Lestrange revealed her face. I felt Hermione started shaking beside me; Bellatrix is known to torture muggles and muggle-borns.

"Hand over the prophecy Potter, and no one will get hurt." Malfoy said again.

Hermione gave out a mirthless laugh, "yeah right! As if we're going to believe a Death Eater's words" she spat.

"Shut up mudblood!" Malfoy retorted.

"Ooooh! Is she the one, Lucius?" Bellatrix shrieked "Harry Potter's mudblood?"

"Yes Bella, meet Hermione Granger, Potter's mudblood whore." Malfoy said with a laugh.

I raised my wand to chest height; no one insults my Hermione and gets away with it. "Shut up!" I said.

"Is baby Potty mad at us for insulting his mudblood?" Bellatrix taunted, then her eyes widen as if she just thought of a good idea, Oh what a disgusting idea she thought of.

"Lucius, I think I know just how we can get the prophecy from baby Potty" Bellatrix drawled.

Malfoy smirked "and what is your idea Bella?"

"Maybe he just needs a little more persuasion" she said as she turns to look at Hermione "why don't we play with his precious little mudblood, I'll do it."

Malfoy laughed, "Good idea Bella" he said "let him watch while you torture the mudblood."

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side and said to her fellow Death Eaters "get the mudblood."

Hermione stiffened beside me, I pushed her slightly so that she was standing behind me, and Neville stepped forward to stand on her right side, while the others close around her.

"You lay just the tip of your filthy finger on her, and I'll smash this prophecy" I said looking alternately at Malfoy and Bellatrix, "I don't think your dear master would be happy with that."

Bellatrix looked ready to strike, but Malfoy put a hand on one of her shoulders, "calm down Bella, we need the prophecy."

I looked around, trying to find an escape point between the Death Eaters, "why does Voldemort want to get this prophecy anyway?" I asked, still trying to look for a way to escape.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix shrieked.

I smirked at her, "yeah! I have no problem saying Voldemort."

Several of the Death Eaters let out hisses.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix bellowed "you dare speak his name with your unworthy half-blood tongue, you dare…"

I did not let her finish her sentence, "did you know he's a half-blood, just like me?" I asked taunting her, "Voldemort, his mother was a pure-blooded witch, but his father was a muggle." I could see the disbelief in Bellatrix's eyes, maybe if I taunt her more, I could find an opening for us to escape.

"What?" I continued "was he telling you lot that he's a blood is as pure as yours?"

"STUPEF…!"

"NO!"

A jet of red light shot out from Bellatrix's wand, but Malfoy deflected it, which caused her spell to hit the foot of a shelf on my left, making several glass orbs to shatter. I saw figures rising from the fragments of the glass and began to speak. I couldn't make out what they were saying because of Malfoy and Bellatrix's shouting.

"He dares!" Bellatrix said "the unworthy half-blood dares!"

"Wait until we got the prophecy!" Malfoy retorted "Master would not be happy if the prophecy is smashed!"

The figures from the shattered glass orbs disappeared, but they gave me an idea, I just need to pass my plan to the others. I moved my foot slowly backwards, trying to feel for Hermione's, when I finally found hers, I pressed down upon them. Hermione griped the back of my robes, signaling me that she felt it.

"What's so special about this prophecy that Voldemort wants to get it?" I asked trying to distract the Death Eaters.

"What?" I heard Hermione whisper behind me.

Malfoy started talking but I heed him no attention, trying to move my lips as little as possible, I whispered back to Hermione, "hit the shelves". Malfoy continued talking, not noticing the silent conversation that's taking place between Hermione and I, "when I say now" this time Hermione pulled the back of my robes slightly, silently telling me that she understood what I said.

"Why couldn't he come and get it himself?" I asked.

"Get it himself, Potter?" Bellatrix started laughing "my Master walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return."

"So he ordered you to do his dirty work for him, didn't he?" I looked at Lucius Malfoy and smirked.

"NOW" I yelled. Five different voices shouted "REDUCTO!" behind me, my friends' spells hit the shelves from different directions, hundreds of glass spheres shattered around us, just like earlier figures started rising from the fragments of the glass spheres.

"RUN!" I yelled again. I grabbed a handful of Hermione's robes making sure she stayed with me, I know Bellatrix would want to have a go with her, and I'd be damned if I wasn't there to protect my Hermione. Behind us, I heard Malfoy shout instructions to the other Death Eaters.

I saw Ron grab both Luna and Ginny beside him as they run ahead of us. A Death Eater lunged at us from my left side and I elbowed him hard in the mask. I could hear Hermione urging Neville on. Another Death Eater appeared out of nowhere and caught my shoulder; I heard Hermione shout "Stupefy!" The Death Eater released me at once. I shot her a thankful look which she returned.

At the end of the hall, I could see the door that we came in was ajar. We entered the bell room with the prophecy still clutched safely in my hand. I slammed the door close while Hermione magically locked it.

"Where are the others?" I asked. I saw Ron, Luna and Ginny running ahead of us and thought they would be waiting for us in here.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" Neville gasped.

"Listen!" Hermione hissed.

We heard foot steps and shouts from the other side of the door; I put my ear close to the door and heard Malfoy instruct the other Death Eaters.

"Wormtail, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary." Malfoy commanded.

What I heard next made my blood run cold, "don't touch the mudblood" Bellatrix shrieked "she's mine to play with" I gripped my wand tighter, I'm not letting her near my Hermione. Malfoy started grouping the Death Eaters, and telling them where to search.

"What do we do?" asked a trembling Hermione, she probably heard what Bellatrix said.

"Let's get away from this door" I said my voice calmer than what I really feel. I took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze, the two of us don't need words to communicate with each other, I know she understood what my gesture meant, I'm going to protect. She gave me a weak smile which means, she knew I will.

We run past the shimmering bell jar where the tiny egg was hatching and unhatching, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. We were almost there when I heard something large and heavy collide with the door Hermione had charmed shut.

"Alohomora!" a rough voice said from the other side of the door.

As the door flew open, the three of as dived under the desks. We could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

"Look under the desks" said one of them.

I saw a Death Eater poking his wand out from under a desk; I sent a stunning spell at him that hit him square in the chest, while the other Death Eater had leapt aside to avoid my other spell, who now is pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Avada…"

"NO!" I shouted I got the Death Eater's attention, which Hermione took advantage and sent her own stunning spell; the Death Eater was barely able to dodge the spell. He pointed his wand at Hermione again.

"Avada Keda…"

I heard him start to utter those two words that would forever take my Hermione away from me; I launched myself to the Death Eater and tackled him at floor. Neville, who had overturned the desk he was hiding, shouted a disarming spell at our direction which caused both the Death Eater's and my wand to fly out of our hands. The both of us scrambled to our feet and charged after the wands, the Death Eater in front, and I hot on his heels, and Neville bringing up the rear, plainly horrorstruck by what he had done.

"Move aside Harry!" I heard Neville from behind.

I stepped sideways to give Neville a better aim.

"STUPEFY!" he shouted.

The spell hit the Death Eater on his shoulder, and he fell stunned on the floor.

I gave Neville a thankful look and smiled slightly at him.

"Accio wand" Hermione cried, my wand flew from the floor to her hand and she threw it at me.

"Thanks" I said as I caught my wand "let's get out of here."

I could hear more foot steps growing louder from the Prophecy Hall; the other Death Eaters probably heard the exchange of spells earlier.

"Let's go" I said.

We've run halfway through towards the end of the room when we saw two more Death Eaters running across from us on the other door room.

"Collo…" Hermione started, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" the two of them yelled at the same time. Neville, Hermione and I were knocked backwards off of our feet.

"WE GOT HIM!" one of the Death Eaters shouted "IN AN OFF…"

"Silencio" Hermione cried and the Death Eater was silenced. He continued to mouth words, but no sound came out, the other Death Eater thrust him aside.

"Preificus Totalus!" I shouted and the Death Eater's arms and legs snapped together and fell backwards.

"Well done, Har…"

But the Death Eater that Hermione silenced made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like a purple flame shot out from his wand towards Hermione, who looked at me.

"Harry" Hermione called; her voice barely audible, to my horror the spell hit her, right on her chest. My world seemed to stop as watch my Hermione fall on the cold stone floor with a soft thud.

"HERMIONE!" I cried.

As I fell on my knees beside Hermione, I heard Neville stun the Death Eater who fell on the ground with another thud.

"Hermione" I said "Hermione, please wake up!" blood started to flow from the wound that was caused by the curse. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to shake her awake, but she's not responding, not moving, she doesn't look to be breathing, I couldn't bring myself to check on her properly; I'm scared to find out that I'm right, that she really is dead.

I felt Neville kneel on Hermione's other, but only one thing registered on my mind _'she's dead'_ I thought over and over, I'm never gonna see her smile at me again, never gonna hear her sweet voice again, _'it's my fault she's dead'_. My train of thoughts was cut when I heard Neville call me, I looked up to see him smiling, _'why the bloody hell is he smiling'_ I thought angrily _'my Hermione is dead and he's still smiling'_.

"She has a pulse, Harry!" Neville said.

"A…a pulse?" I asked dumbly.

Neville nodded "it's weak, but it's a pulse nonetheless"

I looked at Hermione's still form and asked "She's alive?" I was half expecting for Neville to answer me with a 'no', but what he said made my world to start moving again.

"She's alive, Harry"

A smile started to form on my own lips, I couldn't explain the relief I'm feeling right now, it made me feel light headed. Then I remembered the Death Eater who did this to my Hermione.

"Who was it" I asked Neville "Who did this?"

"Dolohov" he said.

I just nodded, and seized Hermione's arm and flung it on my shoulder, Neville did the same thing.

"Do you know any healing spells, Harry?" Neville asked "she's losing a lot of blood."

I glanced at Hermione and shook my head no, "I don't think we should try to heal it ourselves, whatever curse Dolohov used I'm sure it's dark magic."

Neville nodded, and we continued to creep out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. As we reached the black hallway, I looked at the doors only to find that Hermione's fiery crosses had already faded.

"Which way do you reckon we should go?"

Before I could answer, the door on my right side opened and three people came in, I was about to fire a stunner at the nearest one when I recognize who these people are.

"Ron!" I called out to my bestmate who was being supported by Luna, "what happened" I asked.

"He jumped in front of me when a Death Eater tried to hex me" Luna explained with a guilty look "he was hit on his back."

"I'm fine" Ron said with a smile "it was just a cutting hex, I'll live."

I gave him a weak smile, and then I heard Ginny ask.

"What happened to Hermione? She's not…" Ginny trailed off, at the same time rushing to Hermione's side.

"No" I answered with a sigh and then looking back at Hermione "She was hit by a curse."

"Lay her down" Ginny instructed. Neville and I did what we were told.

"Her pulse is weak" she said "what hit her?"

"We don't know what it was" I answered "Dolohov made a slashing movement with his wand and then a purple flame shot out from his wand. Do you know what it was?"

Ginny shook her head, I looked at Luna inquiringly, and she too shook her head. I sighed, we have to get her out of here.

Ron was about to say something when we heard casting of spells in the next room, _'the Order is here!'_ I thought, Ginny and Ron were thinking about the same, they looked at me and nodded.

"Let's go" I said "help is here."

We entered the door where the shouts are coming from, just as I suspected the Order of the Phoenix is here. Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley were dueling Death Eaters. Sirius was dueling Malfoy.

Dolohov saw us, his pale face twisted with glee. He smile and pointed his wand at us…

"Avada…" He never finished uttering those two fatal words because Sirius had hurled out of nowhere and rammed him that sent him flying. Neville and I leaned Hermione on a wall, her face is deathly pale. "Are you ok?" Sirius asked, I look up to answer him, but I saw Dolohov making slashing movements with his wand again.

"Preificus Totalus!" I shouted, Sirius looked back to see Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together as he fell on the ground with a thud. Sirius smiled at me, "thanks" he said "nice spell casting". He looked at us one after the other, when he saw Ron's pale face he asked; "what happened?"

"Just a cutting hex" Ron replied "nothing serious." Sirius smirked, when he turned to check on Hermione his face become serious, "what happened to Hermione?" Sirius asked his face full of concern, the two of them had been really close during our stay at Grimmauld Place, they were like father and daughter.

"She was hit by a curse" I said looking down at my Hermione's still form.

"What happen?"

"Hermione silenced Dolohov when he and another Death Eater found as inside the bell room" Neville answered "he made a slashing movement with his wand and a purple flame shot out from it."

Sirius just nodded, still looking at my Hermione, his expression thoughtful.

"Do you know what spell is that Sirius?" Ron asked.

Sirius did not answer immediately as if trying to decide to tell us what he knows "I'm not sure" he answered finally.

"Can you get her out of here?" I asked.

Sirius nodded "but she's the only one I can take."

Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny and I nodded.

"I can come back and take you lot one at a time" Sirius suggested.

"NO!" I disagreed "you have to stay with her"

"But…" Sirius stated to argue but I cut him off.

"Promise you're going to stay with her" I said "you're the only Person I can trust her with now. Stay with her until I arrived there, Sirius please. I need to make sure someone's there to look after her."

Sirius looked skeptical at first but agreed. I knelt beside my Hermione "wait for me okay?" I asked her, no I begged her "please don't leave me" what I really want to say was 'please don't die, but if said those words it will make things more real, it will make this situation more serious and most of all it will mean that I'm accepting the possibility of my Hermione dying, that's something I couldn't do. I kissed Hermione's forehead, then I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, it was Ron.

"She'll be fine, mate" he said with a grin "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix her in no time."

"Yeah" Luna said reassuringly "and don't forget, she's Hermione Granger, she won't leave the two of you."

I smiled at them "yeah she'll be fine" I said mostly for my own comfort than for my friends. Sirius lifted Hermione and said:

"I'll see you lot later" he winked at us, then he turned to me "I'll take care of your Hermione while you're gone, so don't worry so much okay" before I could reply Sirius disapparated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A.N: **So what do you think was it good or bad? Should I continue this story? The title sucks any suggestion for a new one? Please review and tell me. Sorry for all the errors, I don't have a beta reader to check for them, anyone who's interested? Just PM me or leave it in your review.


	2. The Prophecy

**A.N: **First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put this story on their alert and favorite lists, I love you guys! Second I want to apologize for not updating last week, I was, well busy.

Ooh and I just want to clarify some things, first someone mentioned about Harry telling the Death Eaters about Voldemort's blood status, in the fifth book Harry did mention about it, it's no big deal, I only put it in this story to taunt Bellatrix, nothing more, nothing less. Second someone mentioned about Ron being OOC, well he will be, I don't really like Ron in books, that's why I'm going to change him, but not totally, my Ron will be more matured and less jealous. Lastly Harry is not a horcrux in here.

And the things that happened after Sirius apparated with Hermione are the same with books, with a little difference, Harry went after Bellatrix after she put Neville under the torture curse, and Ron was not attacked by brains.

**Disclaimer: **We all know I do not own Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter and the Ultimate Bond**

Chapter Two: **The Prophecy**

_Harry's POV_

It was still dark when Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and I arrived at the school's Entrance Hall via the portkey Dumbledore created earlier at the Ministry. Neville who broke his dad's wand is carrying Ginny who broke her ankle during the fiasco, while Luna and I are supporting Ron who was hit by a cutting hex on at his back, and a bone breaking spell on his left leg.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" I answered halfheartedly, I just want to be in the hospital wing and see if Hermione's awake.

"You don't have to pretend that you're okay, Harry" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice "after what You Know Who did earlier its okay not to be fine."

I smiled at her, Voldemort possessed me earlier at the Ministry after he and Dumbledore dueled, the pain I felt during that moment was unexplainable, I was wishing that someone would just end the pain that someone would just kill me, but then I saw my friends came bursting to the room that was when Voldemort left my body.

I sighed "I'm fine" Ron gave me a skeptical look "I'm just worried about Hermione, her injury looks really serious."

"Reckon she's awake now, Harry?" Neville asked.

"She's probably worried sick about the five of us" Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Or reading a book, while snuffles is laying beside her bed, sleeping" Ron said jokingly, though I know he's just as worried as I am, the two of them may bicker a lot but Ron cares about Hermione a lot, he said he see's Hermione like another little sister.

I forced a smile; I couldn't get the feeling of dread out of me, something's going to happen, something bad.

XxXxXxXxXxX

We entered the hospital in silence, the exhaustion taking its toll on us; Neville laid Ginny on one of the beds before collapsing to another bed himself. Luna and I helped Ron climbed to the bed beside his sister. Madam Pomfrey came bursting in with padfoot tailing on her.

"Finally!" she said "I've been wondering when you lot will arrive."

She started checking us, one after the other; I wanted to ask her about Hermione's but was too scared to hear her answer. I heard the hospital wing's matron sighed after checking the five of us.

"I'm glad none of you have been hurt badly" she said before going to her office, probably to get potions for us. I looked around the room for my Hermione, but I couldn't see her in any of the beds. Madam Pomfrey came back with a tray full of potion bottles.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked her, Madam Pomfrey visibly tensed at my question "did something happen?" a wave of panic started to build inside me; I looked frantically around the room, looking for a sign of my Hermione.

"I'll tell you after you took this potion" Madam Pomfrey said while handing us potions.

Ron and I exchanged a look, before drinking our potions with a single swig. Sirius transformed back to his human form as Madam Pomfrey walked to the bed nearest to her office, she drawn the curtains just enough for me to see soft brown curls, '_Hermione!'_ I thought. I walked towards the bed, with Sirius beside me.

The view that welcomed me when I looked at my Hermione made my knees go weak, Sirius had to steady me; my Hermione was pale, even paler than earlier, she looked dead! I stood beside her bed.

"How is she?" I rasped out.

Sirius and Madam Pomfrey exchanged a look, before the matron answered:

"Mr. Potter, the curse she was hit with, it damages the soul of the victim, and in extension the magical core" Madam Pomfrey explained her voice hollow "there is no known cure for that curse. I'm sorry."

"Bloody hell!" I heard Ron say at the other side of the room

No no no no NO! This can't be happening, I cannot lose my Hermione, I'm not ready to lose her, I don't think I'll ever be ready to lose her. This is just a prank Sirius is playing at me, it had to be.

"It's not funny!" I said looking at my godfather "it's not funny to joke about something this serious."

"Harry" Sirius started his voice soft "it's not a joke; you know I'll never pull this kind of prank on you. Not a prank about Hermione's life."

I shook my head, tears started to flow out of my eyes, it had to be a prank, it just had to be! My Hermione cannot be dying!

"Sirius, please stop playing around like this. I won't be mad, just… just tell me Hermione's going to be okay, that this is just some kind of a prank. Please!" I was begging, I just can't accept that I'm going to lose my Hermione.

Sirius put his arms around me, whispering comforting words on my ear, but it has no effect or what so ever, it's not that Sirius' touch and words are not comforting, it's just that nothing or no one who is not Hermione can console right now. This only makes me realize just how important my Hermione is to me.

I step out of Sirius' arms to look at my Hermione, if this is not a prank, then Madam Pomfrey must have made a mistake, Hermione's going to wake up soon, and tell us that for the first time in our years here in Hogwarts Madam Pomfery made a mistake, and then tell her what kind of curse really hit my Hermione.

I bent down so our faces; mine and Hermione's are just mere inches apart "come one Hermione, wake up" I whispered "prove them wrong, tell Sirius and Madam Pomfrey here that you're not going to leave me, that you're not going to die." Hermione made no response, she did not give me her usual smile, I reach down to hold her hand waiting for her to give me a squeeze, to show any sign that she hears me, that she's not going to leave me.

"Ron" I called out to my best mate "tell them… tell them Hermione's not going to die."

I turn back to look at Ron on the other side of the room, his face pale and tears flowing down his face, I looked at our other friends; they were sporting the same look. That was it, I can no longer deny the truth, I'm going to lose my Hermione, I fell down, my knees lost their strength to support my weight.

"How come you cannot do anything?" I asked looking at Madam Pomfrey "you always fix me when I get hurt."

"Mr. Potter, the curse that hit Miss Granger slowly destroys the soul and in extension the magical core, and when the core of a magical being is severely damaged, we need to wait for the core to heal itself enough for the patient to response on the medication, any potion will have no effect until the core heals, giving the patient potion until that time will only damage the core more." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Then why don't we just wait for Hermione's core to recover and then give her the potions she needs?" I asked, hope started to build inside me, my Hermione can survive this, I knew she could.

"You forgot the primary effect of the potion Mr. Potter" Madam Pomfrey said solemnly "damaging the victim's magical core is only the secondary effect of the curse."

"What do you mean primary effect?" I asked, confused.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, I could see that this is hard for her too "the curse's primary effect is to destroy the victim's soul, Mr. Potter, and when the soul is severely damaged any injury might it be physical or in Miss Granger's case magical has no cure. Her "soul injury", for the lack of better term prevents her core to heal."

I just nodded; I don't trust my voice to be steady enough to form words. A hole started to form in my heart, a hole in the very center of it, a hole where my Hermione is, I'm sure the hole will get bigger the moment my Hermione leaves, it will get bigger until there is nothing left. A part of me will die with my Hermione.

I sat here for I don't know how long, it could be a minute, half an hour, an hour, a day, but I don't really care. Nothing matters anymore.

"Harry" said a familiar voice; I turn around to see the Headmaster and for the first time this year he's looking at me in the eyes, the customary twinkle in his eyes gone. There is a look of sadness in his eyes, Madam Pomfrey probably told him about Hermione.

"Can I have a minute?" he asked gently.

I stood up and nodded, Dumbledore will not take no for an answer, and I honestly don't have the energy to argue with him.

"Let's go to my office" he said, again I just nodded.

During the walk to the Headmasters office, the two of us kept silent, not even a word was uttered.

When we arrived at his office, Dumbledore motioned for me to sit down, which I did, I was amazed that my knees were able to support me during the trek from the Hospital wing. I busied myself looking at the carpet, I did not want to look at Dumbledore, I don't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Harry" Dumbledore started "Peter Pettigrew was one of the Death Eater's that has been captured; the Minister said that the papers that will free Sirius will be owled later today or tomorrow."

If we were in the a different situation I would have smiled, no I probably would have been jumping around and shouting in joy, but we are in this situation, nothing can make me feel better.

"That's good" I said.

"You don't have to return to your relatives' house, Harry"

Another thing that would have made me jump and shout in joy if we were in a different situation, but we are still in this situation, nothing will change that. How can I celebrate if the price I'm going to pay for these things is the life of my Hermione?

"I understand how you're feeling, Harry. I know Miss Granger's condition…"

"How the hell do you understand how I'm feeling right now?" I cut in, throwing one of his silver instruments, which hit the wall and shattered in pieces. How can he say that, he doesn't understand, it's not his heart that's having a hole in it, mine is, it's not his bestfriend who is lying in the hospital wing dying, mine is. How can he understand?

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" I shouted at him.

"Harry listen to me…" Dumbledore said.

"NO!" I roared "do you think I want to here what you have to say, after you abandoned me this year? After you abandoned me when I needed you the most?"

Deep inside me, I know Dumbledore's not the one to be blamed, there is only one person who should be blamed for all of this, and that's me, but now, just for now I need someone else to blame for all the things that happened, for my own sanity I need someone to own my mistakes.

I turned my back from Dumbledore and started for the door, I seized the doorknob and wrench at it, but would not open.

"Let me out" I said, glaring at the Headmaster.

"No" Dumbledore answered calmly.

Hot white anger shot through me, why can't he just let me out? Why can't he just let me be with my Hermione? Is it too much for me to ask to be with her before she goes, before she dies? Why does he have to have a say in every bloody thing?

"Open the door and let me out" I said, my voice calm.

"No" Dumbledore repeated.

"Why do you insist to keep in here?" I asked, I'm starting to lose the little control I have on my anger towards the Headmaster, I need to get away from him, away from his calm presence, if not I might do something that I'm going to regret, "if you… if you don't let me… if you keep me in here I might… I might…"

"Attack me?" Dumbledore finished for me, "if you're going to do such thing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it."

"Please… just let me out" I said with a defeated voice "I need to be with Hermione."

"Not until you here what I have to say."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU"VE TO SAY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" I roared "nothing matters anymore."

"You will listen to me" Dumbledore said steadily "because you are not nearly as angry with me as you ought to be."

"What do you mean?"

"It is my fault Hermione's in such condition" the Headmaster said clearly "or should I say almost entirely, I will not be arrogant to say that it is my entire fault. If I have been open to the both of you, especially to you, Harry, you would have known that Voldemort might try to lure you to go to the Department of Mysteries, you should've known he was just tricking you tonight and you and your friends wouldn't have went there tonight, Hermione wouldn't be in her current condition. Those blame lies to me, Harry and with me alone."

I'm still standing on the doorway, with my hand on the doorknob which I was using to support my weight. I'm gazing at Dumbledore, confused, I heard what he said clearly, but I don't understand what he was really trying to say.

"Please sit down, Harry" it was a request, not an order.

I hesitated at first but walk slowly across the room and took the seat facing Dumbledore. I want to hear what he has to say, but at the same time I don't, something tells me that what I'm going to hear will change everything.

"Harry, I owe you an explanation," said Dumbledore. "An explanation of an old man's mistakes. For I see now that what I have done, and not done, what I you told and more importantly what I did not tell you, with regard to you and Hermione, bears all the hallmarks of the failings of age. Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young…and I seem to have forgotten, lately."

Dumbledore's not making sense, what does he mean by what he have done, and not done, what he told me and what he didn't tell me about my Hermione and I.

"Professor I don't understand what your saying" I said, my voice full of confusion "you're not making sense."

"Last year, Harry, when you told me that Voldemort used your blood in the ritual to get his body back, I feared that it might forge a connection between the two of you" said Dumbledore.

"You've already told me that sir," I said blundly, I don't care if I seem rude, I just want to get this over with "you said, I was able to feel Voldemort's emotion through my scar."

"Yes Harry, but this year didn't you notice that the connection between the two of you is stronger" Dumbledore asked "last year , you only had one vision of him, and it was only when he used the killing curse, but this year, Harry, you were constantly getting visions from him. This is because you are sharing the same blood, Harry."

I just nodded, I already know this.

"I was concerned that Voldemort might realize that this connection with you exists" said Dumbledore "Sure enough, there came a time when you entered so far into his mind and thoughts that he sensed your presence. I am speaking, of course, of the night when you witnessed the attack on Mr. Weasley."

"But I did not see it through him, sir" I explained "I saw the attack through his snake, through Nagini."

"That's why he was able to feel your presence. You see, Harry, Voldemort has this especial connection with his snake, he could see what the snake sees, he could control it even if it's away from him, and through Voldemort, you witnessed the attack on Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah Snape told me" I muttered "well not the connection between Voldemort and his snake."

"Professor Snape, Harry" Dumbledore corrected quietly "But did you not wonder why it was not I who explained this to you? Why I did not teach you Occlumency? Why I had not so much as looked at you for months?"

"Yeah I wondered." I answered dryly.

"I was afraid that Voldemort might use that connection and force his way into your mind, to manipulate and misdirect your thoughts" Dumbledore continued "this is why I was not the one who thought you Occlumency, Harry, opening your mind in my presence would've made Voldemort realize that our relationship was or had been more than that of a headmaster and a student, he would've used you to spy on me, or worse possess you, which he did tonight."

I again just nodded; I don't know what to say.

"Professor Snape discovered," Dumbledore resumed, "that you had been dreaming about the door to the Department of Mysteries for months. Voldemort, of course, had been obsessed with the possibility of hearing the prophecy ever since he regained his body; and as he dwelled on the door, so did you, though you did not know what it meant. It became a matter of even greater urgency that you should master Occlumency."

"But I didn't!" I said out loud, guilt started to wash over me, surely a confession must relieve some of the pain that's filling inside me, but it didn't, I still feel like drowning in guilt, if only I practiced last night's events wouldn't have happened.

"I didn't practice, I didn't bother, I could've stopped myself having those dreams, Hermione kept telling me to do it, if I had he'd never have been able to show me where to go, if I… if only I listened to her, she wouldn't… Hermione wouldn't be…" I trailed off, I couldn't finish my sentence, it's too painful to say it out loud.

I stood up and walked over towards the window, where I could see the sun has rising, watching the rising sun usually relaxes me, but right now nothing can calm my emotions, any time now, I would lose my Hermione, I would lose the only person who stood by me when everyone else didn't, I sighed. I could feel Dumbledore's eyes on me.

"Harry" he called, his voice calm, but with hint of sadness "it's time I tell you what I should' have told you and Hermione five years ago."

I looked at him for a moment, then flung myself back into the chair opposite Dumbledore and waited.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen years ago, when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep, I knew I was condemning you to ten dark years, I knew you were going to suffer."

I didn't say anything; I was to shock to respond. He knew! He knew how the Dursleys treated me, he knew and he did nothing.

"Why?" I asked coldly.

"Because you needed to be protected, Harry" Dumbledore said "I knew Voldemort would come back, and with your mother's sacrifice the safest place for you to stay is with your aunt, who shares your blood, and the blood of your mother. When she took you, she may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. You will be protected where your mother's blood dwells."

"That's why Voldemort couldn't touch me in my first year!" I said, surprised I never knew about this, Dumbledore never said anything about this before. If my blood protects me against Voldemort then…

"Professor… last year Voldemort used my blood in the ritual to get his body back, does that mean the blood protection is not going to work against him"

Dumbledore nodded "I'm afraid it won't protect you against him."

"Then why did you sent me back to the Dursleys last summer?" I was angry, no I was furious; I spent another summer with them for nothing, I suffered for nothing.

"I thought they were still active, Harry. I had my suspicions but I couldn't take the risk, Last night confirmed them, when Voldemort was able to touch you."

Dumbleodre and I just stared at each other, I was losing the little control I have in me, he let me suffer last summer, he forbid my friends to owl, and worst of all he sent me back to that horrible place, for what? For nothing!

Dumbledore sighed, I glared at him, "Harry, do you remember asking me in your first year why Voldemort had tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

I nodded, yes.

"Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon He has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you."

"The prophecy's smashed," I said blankly. "I was pulling Neville up those benches in the – the room where the archway was, and I ripped his robes and it fell…"

"The thing that smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly"

"Who heard it?" I asked, though I think I know the answer already.

"I did," said Dumbledore. "On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it

common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave."

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked past me to the black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch and took from inside it the shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges. Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. But when Professor Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones I had heard her use once before:

"_The ones with the power to vanquish the – Dark Lord approaches…one born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… one born from those who have the blood he despise, born as the ninth month shifts… and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, united by their foe, bonded in their soul, together they will have power the Dark Lord knows not… together they shall bring the fall of the Dark Lord… apart they shall fall and bring eternal discord…"_

"Professor, what does it mean?" I asked quietly, still looking at the Pensive.

"It means, Harry that the ones who have the power to bring the fall of the dark lord were born as the month of July ends and in the middle of September." Dumbledore explained "the first child would be a child of those who defied Voldemort three times while the second will be born with the blood he hates; the second child is a muggleborn, Harry."

I feel like something is closing in on me, breathing seemed to be difficult "is… is the first child… am I the first child?"

Dumbledore surveyed me for a while before saying "the odd thing, Harry is that it may not meant you at all. The first part of Sibyll's prophecy applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

"But then…but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"

"The official record was re-labeled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," said Dumbledore. "It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sibyll was referring."

"Still it might not be me."

"You're forgetting the third part of the prophecy, Harry the final identifying feature of the children." Dumbledore said slowly "_the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, _he chose you Harry, he marked when he gave you that scar."

"Why me? He should have waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then…"

"You see, Harry" Dumbledore continued "Voldemort only knew the first part of the prophecy, because his informant only heard the part where the prophecy says that one of the children who have the power to vanquish him is born from whom had defied him thrice and is born at the end of July."

That's why he did not wait, my parents died because of a bloody prophecy! I looked at Dumbledore, he said or rather the prophecy states that there are two children who have the power to defeat Voldemort, does he know who the other child is, the other child whom Voldemort marked? Does Voldemort know that there are two children?

"Sir, you said Voldemort's informant only heard the first part of the prophecy, does that mean that Voldemort knows that there are two children?"

"Fortunately, Harry, the Death Eater who heard the prophecy did not hear it properly, it was rather a busy night when it happened."

"Do you… do you know who the other child is?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

**A.N: **Sorry for all the errors. A large part of Harry and Dumbledore's conversation is from the fifth book, I only change them a little.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. If you have questions just put it in your reviews and I'll try to answer them. Ooh and I'm still looking for a beta.


	3. The Ritual

**A.N: **Guys thank you for everyone who reviewed and put this story on their alerts and favorites, you really make me happy! lol! So here's the third chapter, hope you like it.

I forgot to mention this on the last chapter so listen (read actually), Hermione's younger than Harry and Ron. Their Hogwarts letter came when they turned 10, so everyone in the trio's year was born in the year 1980.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter and the Ultimate Bond**

Chapter Three: **The Ritual**

_Harry's POV_

"Do you… do you know who the other child is?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

Impossible! My Hermione cannot be the other chose one. The words of the prophecy started to ring in my head, _'__one born from those who have the blood he despise, born as the ninth month shifts'_, a muggleborn child who is born in the middle of the ninth month, in the middle of September.

"But… but he didn't… Voldemort didn't mark Hermione" I said trying to reason with Dumbledore, Hermione cannot be the other chosen one, she just can't. Dumbledore gave me a look, a look that says I'm wrong, that there is still something I do not know.

"He did, didn't he?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Dumbledore nodded.

"A year after that incident in the Hog's Head" he started "Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked muggle London. A lot of muggles died that night."

Dumbledore raised his wand on his temple, and just like earlier he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the Pensieve.

"You need to see this, Harry."

Dumbledore and I entered the memory; I looked around to see Death Eaters firing curses to the muggles, most of them using the killing curse, instantly killing the muggles. I looked at Dumbledore who mentioned for me to follow his gaze.

Dumbledore was looking at a woman with curly brown hair who is carrying a child, the child a girl who looks to be only a year old, if not younger, also had curly brown hair but with a lighter shade. A man wearing black robes was standing before them, his pale face looks waxy and distorted, and when I looked at his eyes, I felt my blood run cold, he has red eyes, it was Voldemort!

Voldemort's wand was pointing at them.

"Now muggle, I'm going to give you a choice" Voldemort said, his lips curled into a smirk "who do you want me to kill first? You or your child?"

"Please… please don't kill her… I'll do anything" the woman begged, this is sick, why would Dumbledore want me to see this, to see something so similar to what happen on that fateful Halloween night.

"Spare my child; please I'm begging you she's just a child. Please! I'll do anything… just don't kill my Hermione. Let her live." my heart froze as I hear those words, Hermione was that child.

"Wrong answer" Voldemort laughed that cold heartless laugh of his "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" I shouted as the green jet of light shot out of Voldemort's wand hitting baby Hermione where her neck and shoulder meets.

I run toward them, I know I couldn't do anything, that this is just a memory, but I couldn't help myself to check on my Hermione, it was like I'm back in the Ministry when my Hermione was hit by that curse. I felt helpless. Baby Hermione's eyes were shut, she looked dead, but when I looked at the spot where she was hit, what I saw shook me to the core, a scar that's similar to mine was visible, the shape of a lightning bolt.

"No, no, no, not my baby" Hermione's mum cried.

Another jet of green light shot out of Voldemort's wand, this time hitting Hermione's mum square in the chest. I watched as the woman's body fall on the cold street floor with a thud, still holding her unconscious child close to her.

"TOM!" I heard a familiar voice, Dumbledore's voice to be specific, I never heard him so angry before. I turn to look at Dumbledore, he shook his head when our eyes met, he pointed to the opposite direction. Memory-Dumbleodre's face was flushed in anger, he saw what happened.

"Have you really stooped this low Tom?" Dumbledore asked "killing helpless people, a child no less."

Voldemort laughed, "they are nothing but filth, Dumbledore. Their kind must be erased in the face of the world."

"For what Tom?" Dumbledore continued "for blood purity? I do not know how you can campaign for such belief when you yourself are not a pureblood, when you Tom Marvolo Riddle is a child of a muggle and a witch, a halfblood."

"Do not call me that name!" Voldemort roared as he fired a curse to Dumbledore. It was like in the Ministry earlier, the two of them were firing curses at each other, most of which I do not recognize and were casted silently.

And just like earlier Voldemort couldn't defeat Dumbledore, "one day old man" said Voldemort "I'm gonna kill you" and with that he disapparated away.

Memory-Dumbledore sighed, I'm certain this is not the first time he and Voldemort dueled, and surely this is not the first time he saw Voldemort murder innocent people. Memory-Dumbledore looked around, looking for a Death Eater who are still here, when I heard a cry, a cry of a child.

I looked down at baby Hermione, whose eyes are now open, tears cascading down her innocent face; she was calling for her mum.

"Mum-ma!" baby Hermione cried.

The scene broke my heart and I wonder if this is how Sirius found me the night my parents died, was I calling my mum too? My train of thoughts was interrupted when memory-Dumbledore picked up baby Hermione, his face showing shock, understanding and fear.

I felt myself being pushed out, the memory was over. As I brought my head out of the Pensieve I could feel Dumbledore's eyes on me. Realization hit me, my Hermione and I are the children mentioned in the prophecy, there is no way of denying it. But why did Dumbledore told me this just now?

"Why?" I asked forcefully "why just now? You could have told us earlier! If you…if you told us earlier, Hermione… Hermione wouldn't be… dying."

"Harry, you must understand that I only wanted the both of you have a normal childhood."

"A normal childhood?" I asked, my voice shaking in anger "was it normal to live with the people who hates you? Who doesn't give a bloody damn thing about you?"

"Harry I…"

"NO!" I cut him, standing up and heading for the door; I've heard enough! I've seen enough! I don't want to hear what Dumbledore needs to explain.

"Harry, listen to…"

"NO!" I cut him again "I don't want to listen! You… you're just going to tell me things that don't matter. NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO LOSE HERMOINE!"

"You can still save her."

I froze on my spot, it was like my heart stopped beating, like the world stopped moving, he said I can still save my Hermione, it took my brain some time to process this, and when it finally did I looked at Dumbledore in the eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You can still save her"

"But… Madam Pomfrey said…" I trailed off "there is no cure for that curse."

"Madam Pomfrey is right, Harry" Dumbledore continued "we cannot counter the curse. But there is a ritual that binds a soul of a magical being to another."

"I don't understand."

"We can bind Hermione's soul to another person" Dumbledore started "creating a bond between them."

"A bond? Like soulmates?"

"Yes and no, Harry" he answered "they will have a connection, yes but not as strong as soulmates do."

"What kind of connection?" I asked, still standing on my spot, I couldn't make myself move, I'm afraid that if I move, Dumbledore would say it's just a joke, that there really is no way in saving my Hermione.

"They will be able to feel the other's feelings and emotions, they will know if the other is in danger."

"Will they be able to live without the other?"

"Yes, unlike soullmates, Harry, the other can live without the other, but the surviving one will feel like a part of them died with the other."

"I'll do it!" I said.

"It is not as simple as it seems, Harry."

"I don't care; I'd do anything to save Hermione"

Dumbledore nodded "Binding your souls is the just easy part, Harry."

I looked at him, confused, isn't that the hard part?

"Once the ritual is performed, your souls will be bounded" Dumbledore explained "the hard part, Harry, is convincing Hermione to come back."

"Professor what do you mean, convince Hermione to come back?"

"You see, Harry, after we perform the ritual, Hermione will be in a state where she is in the middle of choosing between life and death."

"Why would Hermione want to choose death, she have a lot of reasons to come back." I said. How can Dumbledore think that my Hermione would even consider choosing death over life?

"But she doesn't know that."

"You're confusing me, how can she not know? A lot of people are going to wait for her to come back." Dumbledore's not making any sense, it's like he's not telling me something, he's hiding something about my Hermione.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked.

"I cannot answer that question, Harry" he with that calm voice of his "only Hermione has the right to tell you."

I sighed, there are a lot of questions that I have in my head that needs to be answered, but they have to wait, right now all I care about is saving my Hermione, then I can ask Dumbledore all this questions.

"Harry" Dumbledore started "I must tell you that even if Hermione did choose to come back, there is no certainty that she will live."

I looked at him; confuse.

"The ritual will only bind your souls, but not cure the damage that was done to her magical core."

"Can't Madam Pomfrey start giving her potions after the ritual?" I asked.

Dumbledore shook his head "no. Her magical core needs to be stable enough to start giving potions. Do you still want to do this?"

I nodded, under going this ritual or not, I'm still going to lose a part of me if my Hermione dies, at least this way I know I did something to save her, I know that I did not just sat and waited for her to die.

"Will you open the door now?" I asked "I need to tell my friends about this ritual, I'm sure they're just as worried as I am about Hermione's condition."

I don't care if I sound rude, Dumbledore broke my trust in a way that I could never trust him the way I did before. He hid too much from me, kept me in the dark for so long that I felt controlled, no manipulated.

"Of course, Harry" I heard him answer "I will see you in the Hospital wing once the preparations for the ritual are done."

I just nodded as I open the door.

"Harry" Dumbledore called.

I turn my back to look at him "for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"You've hidden a lot of things, Professor, not just from me, but also from Hermione" I said "I expect you to answer our questions once Hermione wakes up. I just hope you would stop keeping us in the dark and treating us like children, we lost our childhood the moment Voldemort marked us" with that I stepped out of the Headmaster's office.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Hogwarts' Hospital Wing_

When I arrived at the hospital wing, the mood was somber; Ron was sitting on the edge of his, staring at Hermione's still form, Ginny was silently crying she too was staring at Hermione, while Neville was trying to console her, Luna on the hand lost her dreamy expression and is now sporting a look of disbelief. Sirius was still sitting beside my Hermione's bed, holding her hand.

"Ron" I called my best mate, I couldn't help but grin at him.

Ron gave me a confuse look, I couldn't blame him, when I left with Dumbledore earlier I was on autopilot, and now that I come back I'm grinning from ear to ear, how can I not, I can save my Hermione.

"Harry" Sirius called his voice full of concern "what did Dumbledore want?"

My face turned serious, I cannot tell them about what Dumbledore told me, not now at least, Hermione should be the first person I should tell, "he told me some things" I answered."

"About?" Ron asked.

I gave him a look that says _'not now', _"I'll tell you late, but now I have a more important thing to tell you" my grin got wider, if that was even possible.

"Dumbledore said we can still save Hermione."

"Harry you heard what Madam Pomfrey said" Ron said, though I could see in his eyes that he's just as happy as I am about this.

"Yeah, there's no medical spell that can be used, but there's this ritual that will bind Hermione's soul to another person" I explained "I volunteered to be the host soul"

Ron looked at with an expression of disbelief, then he grinned at me, "you mean, you and Hermione will be like soulmates?" he asked, smirking.

Trust Ron to make such comment in a situation like this. I shook my, no "Dumbledore said we will be connected, but not to the extent that we could not live without the other, though we will be able to sense each other's feelings and emotions."

"When will you perform the ritual?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore's preparing the ritual" I said looking at my Hermione "he said we should do it as soon as possible."

"This ritual" Sirius started "it's not dangerous for you, right?"

I shook my head no "Dumbledore said the ritual is safe for me, but I have convince Hermione to come back."

"Convince her to come back?" Ginny asked, confusion lacing her voice.

I nodded "Dumbledore said Hermione will be in the middle of choosing between life and death."

"That's pretty simple" Neville said "Hermione will surely choose to live, she have many reason to come back."

I frowned "Dumbledore said she doesn't know that, he said it will be hard to convince her." I looked at Sirius to see him frowning, does he know something?

"Sirius?" I asked "do you know why Hermione would think she doesn't have a reason to come back?" Sirius' frown deepens; he definitely knows something, if not the reason.

"I cannot tell you" he said "I promised her not tell anyone."

I sighed for what seemed liked the hundredth time since last night, why would Hermione want to keep something like this? Why would she not tell me, she knows I'll always be there for her? I walked over to Hermione's bed and sat on the edge of it, at the same time taking her hand.

"Hang in there, Hermione" I said softly "I'm gonna bring you back, and make you see that you have something to live for."

The doors of the hospital wing opened, as the Headmaster entered, "Harry" he called "it's time." I nodded; standing up from my spot on Hermione's bed.

"Where are we going to do this?" I asked.

"The Room of Requirement" Dumbledore answered "Minerva is waiting for us in there."

"How are we going to move Hermione there?"

"Fawkes here will help us transfer Hermione."

Again I nodded, after what Dumbledore told me earlier, I don't seem to know how to act around him, not after all the things he his from me and Hermione.

"I'm coming with you" Sirius said. I smiled at him; it would really be comforting for me, knowing that Sirius will be there for support. I looked at my friends, Neville's grinning, while Ginny stopped crying and is now smiling softly at me, Luna had her dreamy expression back.

"Bring her back, mate" Ron said with a smirk "bring our little bookworm back."

I smirked back at him, we always call my Hermione our little, not to make fun of her, it became our nickname for her, though she made us promise not call her that when there are other people around.

"You wait when she finds out you called her that in front of everyone" I teased.

Ron paled "you're not going to tell her, are you?"

I smirked "wouldn't want her to find out from someone else, would I?"

"B-but she will kill me when she finds out."

I smiled at my best mate, "better you than me, Ron." With that Ron and I laughed something that I feel like I hadn't done in a while. A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my hysteric state.

"Come on, Harry" Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his "let's bring your and Ron's little bookworm back."

"Sirius!" I exclaimed playfully "you cannot call her that!"

"Why not?" he asked just as playful "it's only fair if call her that."

"But she going to kill us if finds out" Ron reasoned and I nodded my agreement, my Hermione won't mind if Ron and I call her that, but she promised to hex us if we let someone know about the nickname.

"It's not like you can keep a secret from her" Ginny said "she have her ways of finding out. Especially from the two of you" she said pointing at Ron and me.

"Yeah." Ron said defeated "she'll threaten me to hex if I refuse to tell her, but Harry is worse."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Hermione doesn't have to threaten you" Ron explained "all she has to do is ask you to do something and you'll give in, and if you won't she'll just pout and she get what she wants."

"That's not true!" I protested. I could feel heat rising to my face, Ron is right, I cannot deny Hermione what she wants, but he didn't have to say it out loud, and in front of my prankster of a godfather no less.

"Really Harry?" Ginny teased "who asked you to teach the D.A?"

"Hermione" I answered "but I didn't agree on the spot."

"But she was able to convince you" Ron retorted with a smirk, as I feel my face reddened even more.

"Looks like you're still not convinced Harry" Ginny said "let's try again. Who made you agree to have that interview with Rita Skeeter?"

"Hermione" I answered again.

"How did she convince you?" Neville asked, he's clearly surprised about this information "you hate being in the center of attention."

"A lot of pouting from Hermione I guess" Sirius said, laughing. Now that I'm staying with Sirius this summer, I'm sure; I'm never going to hear the end of this.

I heard someone clear their throat loudly, interrupting our playful banter and saving from more embarrassment from my friends and godfather, I looked to the direction where the sound came from to see Dumbledore looking at us, the twinkle in his blue eyes back, though not as bright as it used to be.

"We need to go Harry" he said "time is not in our side."

'_And you told me a lot of things before you told me I can save my Hermione' _I thought, not that the things the Headmaster told me are not important, it's just that he could have told me about those things years before or he could've at least told me about the ritual first.

Before my train of thought gets any further, Fawkes nested on my shoulder, before I was engulfed with flames. Next thing I knew I'm standing in the middle what I thought looked like a ritual room, I looked down to see that Hermione and I are standing (in Hermione's case laying) in the center of what looked like a pentagram.

"Harry" Dumbledore called.

I looked up to see that he, Sirius and Professor McGonagall standing just outside the pentagram, Sirius is smiling comforting at me, while McGonagall's sporting a grave expression.

"Lie down beside Hermione, Harry" I nodded and did as I was told.

"Hold her hand and clear your mind" Dumbledore instructed.

I did what I was told, I cleared my mind, the same way I did when I'm in Occlumency lessons with Snape, but this time I made sure my mind's totally clear, I have to do this right, or I will lose my Hermione.

I could vaguely hear Dumbledore chanting some incantation, but I couldn't make out what it was. All I can focus on was the warmth that's starting to spread inside me, a warmth that seem to travel from my soul to my hand that's holding my Hermione's. And then there was a blinding light that surrounded me and my Hermione, then blackness.

**A.N:** So what do you think? Did you like it? Don't forget review. And sorry for all the errors.

I have a question; do you think I should make Draco Malfoy their friend or their foe?


End file.
